Rated Mated
by Akai Momo
Summary: Kumpulan drabble dengan tokoh utama Kim Joonmyun dan Zhang Yixing, berdasarkan rating, mulai dari rating aman hingga rating berbahaya. Dikemas secara apik dengan kombinasi pengkarakteran unik tiap drabble-nya, Joonmyun dan Yixing mengajak kalian untuk mengintip kegiatan apa yang mereka lakukan bersama-sama. (Main chara!Sulay with much rated. :3)


**Rated Mated**

.

 **Screenplays!Sulay**

 **.**

 **K+ - M**

.

 **Akai Momo**

.

 **All about characters is not mine, except this fic and story idea**

.

 **Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys Love/ Alternative Universe with much baby typo**

.

 **Don t like, don t read!**

.

 **Summary!** :

Kumpulan _drabble_ dengan peran utama Kim Joonmyun dan Zhang Yixing, menceritakan tentang kejadian sehari-hari diantara mereka berdasarkan ragam _rating_ , mulai dari _rating_ _aman_ hingga _rating_ _berbahaya_. Dikombinasikan secara apik oleh pengkarakteran unik setiap _drabble_ nya, Joonmyun dan Yixing mengajak kalian untuk mengintip apa-apa saja yang dilakukan mereka bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

(buat aku yang kangen dengan _ff_ Sulay, buat kalian juga yang kangen dengan _ff_ sulay.)

(terinspirasi dari jenis-jenis _rating_ di _ffnet_ , tapi aku tidak tahu apakah semua _rating_ yang ada di ff ini juga ada di kolom _rating_ _ffnet_. Terus aku juga masih belum yakin, apa cerita per _drabble_ -nya sesuai dengan _rating_. Maaf kalau salah, ya. ^^)

(ngomong-ngomong, _feed back_ -nya boleh..? :D)

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

[ **1.| K+]**

 **[#Now playing: Never leave you alone - Kajiura Yuki** ]

 **[#Wordcount:** **488 words** ]

Yixing kecil hanya bisa menatap Joonmyun kecil dibalik kaki sang ayah.

Tangan kanannya mendarat di celana bahan hitam, meremat keras hingga keringat dingin mampir di sela-sela kontak antara tangan mungilnya dan kain celana sang ayah. Sedangkan sebelah tangannya meremat tubuh boneka berukuran sedang warna putih bersih yang didekap erat di dada.

Matanya memelas dengan masing-masing alis yang bersembunyi di balik helai rambut coklat cantiknya melengkung ke bawah, bibirnya -jika ia bersedia menggeser sedikit kepala boneka kuda bertanduk hadiah dari sang _ibu_ setahun yang lalu- digigit-gigit kecil, lalu mengerucut dan membentuk garis tipis dengan getar-getar kecil di permukaannya. Berusaha untuk tidak menangis -setidaknya tidak terlihat oleh objek pandangnya-, Yixing melemparkan pandangan ke lantai bersih salah satu spot bandara, menatap tak minat pada sepasang sepatu pantofel abu-abu, yang memeluk lembut kakinya yang terbalut kaus kaki hitam.

Setelah itu, dengan sempurna ia memeluk sebelah kaki sang ayah, dan dengan tubuh yang mulai bergetar kecil hingga ke sudut-sudutnya, Yixing mulai terisak teredam celana sang ayah, membuat panik dan khawatir orang tuanya.

Sudah tidak peduli lagi jika isakannya yang mulai membesar dan mengambil alih pandang pengunjung bandara di sekitarnya berada, sudah tidak peduli lagi jika boneka yang biasa ia jaga teramat sangat itu menghantam lantai dengan dramatis, bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi jika sosok yang menjadi alasannya menangis memandangnya dengan sedih, lalu ikut terisak lirih dan berjalan pelan menuju Yixing kecil berada.

"Yixing-ie, jangan menangis," ucap sosok itu, yang justru ikut menangis karena Yixing menangis. Tapi meski begitu, tangisannya tidak sehebat tangisan anak lelaki dengan lesung pipit di wajahnya tersebut. "Lihat, kalau Yixing-ie menangis, aku juga ikut menangis."

Mengintip kecil dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan pelupuknya yang masih mengucurkan air mata, Yixing menangkap keberadaan sosok yang berdiri beberapa langkah darinya, dengan senyum kecil dan genangan air mata di pelupuknya. "Joonmyun _gege_ , jangan pergi." Lirih Yixing kecil. Tapi Joonmyun justru menggeleng kecil, membuat Yixing semakin terisak.

"Joonmyun _gege_ jangan pergi, _gege_ tidak boleh pergi." Yixing kecil melepas pelukan kaki sang ayah, berlari dan menerjang Joonmyun kecil yang jatuh terjerembab, sambil membalas pelukan anak lelaki cantik yang telah menjadi teman bermainnya selama liburan di Tiongkok. "Maaf, Yixing-ie, _gege_ harus pergi. Tapi, liburan nanti _gege_ akan ke sini lagi." Joonmyun kecil menepuk punggungnya, mengusap-usap sayang, dan berusaha untuk melepas tautan mereka.

Namun Yixing kecil tetap tidak ingin beranjak, dan isak tangis itu berubah menjadi tangis khas anak kecil seusia mereka. Ia membiarkan air matanya jatuh membanjiri kemeja biru langit Joonmyun kecil, dan keempat pria dewasa itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika pada akhirnya Joonmyun kecil kembali menangis menyusul Yixing kecil. Tidak ingin mengganggu suasana sedih yang hanya ada diantara mereka. Kecuali sang _ibu_ dari Yixing kecil yang dengan jahilnya justru merekam kejadian tersebut dengan ponsel pintarnya sambil terkikik-kikik nakal.

Dan hari itu, Joonmyun kecil bersama keluarganya kembali membeli tiket pesawat untuk yang kedua kali, setelah mereka ketinggalan pesawat yang lebih dulu lepas landas, demi menunggu beberapa saat untuk Yixing jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan menangis tidak ingin ditinggal sosok yang disayang.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

[ **2.| T** ]

[ **#Now playing: Papa Paname - Vanessa Paradis** ]

[ **#Wordcount: 633 words** ]

Gitar akustik itu berbunyi indah, dengan jari-jari lentik yang memegang _pitch_ untuk membentuk melodi ketika benda kecil itu mencumbu senar-senar. Melantunkan melodi yang santai sekaligus lucu menggelitik, memanjakan semua anggota tubuh orang-orang yang mendengarnya, hingga dengan senang hati bersedia paling tidak sekedar berhenti sesaat di depan sosok yang membunyikan gitar klasik itu dan menghentak-hentak pelan telapak kaki mereka pada jalan taman kota.

Diiringi suara kucuran air mancur tepat di belakangnya, pria cantik berwajah oriental yang mengenakan pakaian ala musim gugur santai berwarna nila dan merah marun tersebut mulai membuka mulutnya, dan tersenyum kecil kepada orang-orang asing warga lokal negara tempatnya berada sekarang, menyanyikan sebuah lagu berbahasa negara tersebut yang menjadi salah satu _soundtrack_ dari film _A Monster in Paris_.

Pelan namun pasti, orang-orang warga lokal yang mengenal lagu tersebut, ikut menyanyikannya. Mereka menepuk-nepuk santai tangan untuk menambah hiasan melodi lagu dengan kecepatan konstan, mengetahui hal itu, pria cantik tersebut mengangguk dan kembali menebarkan senyum ramah.

Angin musim gugur datang menyapa kumpulan orang-orang yang menikmati permainan cantik pria berlesung pipit tersebut, menyapa pula pria itu dengan memainkan beberapa helai rambut hitamnya yang menari-nari di udara langit senja, dengan senang hati membawa suara yang menyanyikan lagu berbahasa perancis tersebut ke semua sudut-sudut taman kota, mengantarkan lirik cantik yang dipadu suara indah kepada semua orang di sana, termasuk pada Joonmyun yang sejak beberapa menit lalu tampak kebingungan mencari seseorang.

Dan setelah pria tampan itu mendengar suara yang dibawa angin senja -suara yang telah ia kenal dengan amat baik-, senyum lega pun terpahat di wajahnya, dan dengan sekali tebak, ia menoleh kearah asal suara tersebut, untuk kemudian menangkap kumpulan orang-orang yang berada di sisi lain kolam air mancur putih bergaya klasik, tak jauh dari tempatnya berada saat ini. Tanpa membuang waktu, pria tampan ber _coat_ hijau lumut dan berambut coklat madu itu melangkahkan kaki dengan santai, dengan kedua tangan yang semula menampakkan keberadaannya pada pengunjung taman kota, kini bersembunyi di balik kantung celana _denim_ hitamnya.

Tepat lagu itu selesai, setelah orang-orang yang semula mengerubungi pria yang dicarinya dan memberikan penghargaan kecil-kecilan -baik dengan pujian berbahasa perancis maupun kontak keakraban-, pria tampan berwajah malaikat tersebut mulai melangkah kembali mendekati sosok yang kini sedang membereskan gitarnya dengan berjingkat-jingkat seperti sosok mencurigakan, lalu sekejap mata sepasang tangan pria tampan itu mengukung pinggangnya dan memeluk gemas pria yang sesaat tubuhnya berjengit kaget.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa menyanyikan lagu berbahasa perancis, sayang." Bisik Joonmyun mesra tepat di pintu daun telinga pria yang ia peluk hangat. Tawa kecil mengalun cantik, dan dua detik kemudian mereka telah berhadapan, dengan kedua tangan lawan pandang yang melingkar pas di leher Joonmyun. "Bukan hanya lagunya saja, Joonmyun _gege_ , tapi aku juga bisa berbahasa perancis walau tidak sefasih yang kau kira."

Joonmyun mengecup ringan pucuk hidung pria yang telah lama menjalin kasih sejak tiga tahun lalu, "Siapa bilang tidak fasih, Yixing-ah..? kau cukup membuatku terkejut saat aku tahu kau bisa berbahasa perancis, meskipun yang kudengar baru melalui lagu, bukan percakapan asli."

Mata Yixing yang semula membulat normal, kini mencekung membentuk bulan sabit yang lucu, dan kilat-kilat geli dapat Joonmyun amati disana. "Berarti selama tiga tahun kita berhubungan, kau belum benar-benar mengenalku, Joonmyun _gege_. Kau payah." Setelah itu, Yixing dengan berani mengecup-ngecup rahang kanan dan sudut bibir kiri pria tercintanya.

 _"Yeah_ , kau benar, kukira aku sudah cukup mengenalmu, tapi ternyata belum, ya." Bola mata Joonmyun berputar searah jarum jam. Dan tak lama, ia menyeringai jahil sambil menambah dekap erat diantara mereka, tampak sangat intim. Tapi Joonmyun tidak ambil pusing jika mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di taman. "Tapi kupikir aku akan semakin lebih mengenalmu begitu aku akan menikahimu nanti, Yixing-ah, luar dan _dalam_."

"Apa..?"

"Ah ya, tentu saja kita akan menikah nanti, tiga hari dari sekarang. Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah izin cuti seminggu dengan bosmu, kan..? karena kita akan lanjut berbulan madu di sini, di Paris."

"A-a-apa..?! A-a-apa kau bilang, _ge_..?!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

[ **3.| T+]**

[ **#Now playing: Tik tok -** _ **Parody Version**_ ]

 **[#Wordcount: 619 words** ]

Joonmyun mengerang kesal dalam hati saat ini, dan kekesalannya bertambah setiap ia melongok ke jam tangan yang melingkar manja di pergelangan kanannya. Setelah itu, sama seperti beberapa puluh menit lalu sejak dirinya berada di dalam kereta api dan berdesak-desakannya dengan penumpang lain, kembali Joonmyun mengumpat kasar dalam hatinya: menyalahkan sang adik bungsu, Kim Jongin, yang dengan hebat berhasil mempengaruhi dirinya untuk menonton beberapa koleksi _jgv_ terbarunya tadi malam.

Berawal dari pemaksaan dan janji pada diri sendiri jika ia hanya menonton satu video saja, justru berakhir dengan menonton hampir seperempat video _jgv_ koleksi sang adik dan sekali beronani sebelum akhirnya beranjak tidur dan bangun kesiangan. Sedangkan dengan adiknya, Jongin, keberuntungan berpihak padanya karena ia mendapat jatah libur karena sekolahnya sedang melaksanakan ujian nasional. Meskipun terburu-buru karena kesiangan dan telah mendapat telepon dari Yifan atasannya di kantor, ia masih sempat _paling tidak_ menendang kasar tiga kali bokong adiknya saat tertidur dan kabur tidak mengacuhkan makian kasar yang dilayangkan untuknya.

"Dasar _kkamjong_ sialan! Ah, kenapa juga aku malah mau-mau saja diajak si _hidung_ _menyedihkan_ itu, ha..?!" bisik Joonmyun sambil menatap tajam pemandangan kota dari balik jendela pintu kereta.

Giginya bergemeletukkan dan ia hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah ketika untuk yang kesekian kalinya ponsel yang berada di saku celana bergetar hebat. "Percuma saja, Yifan, percuma." Kembali ia bermonolog sambil melongok ke jam tangannya, dengan waktu menunjukan pukul 07:58 AM, lalu melirik ke segala penjuru ruang kereta tempatnya berada, penuh dengan orang-orang yang larut dalam kesibukan masing-masing. "Di tempat seramai ini, mana bisa aku merogoh ponselku..? Ah, sudahlah, bahkan aku baru tahu kalau masih jam segini saja, kereta masih penuh penumpang."

Sambil memikirkan alasan normal apa yang akan ia utarakan pada atasannya -tidak mungkin ia berterus terang pada Yifan jika ia kesiangan gara-gara menonton _jgv_ -, Joonmyun mulai menyadari ada seseorang yang _meraba_ bokongnya.

Seseorang meraba bokongnya, meremas kecil dan kemudian sentuhan nakalnya menjalar ke paha dalam dengan gerakan sensual. Dan masih dengan air muka kaget juga syok tingkat tinggi -dengan mata melotot hebat, bibir yang terbuka sedikit dan bergetar-getar kecil, dan nafas yang mulai memburu akibat kembali mengingat adegan demi adegan _jgv_ yang ia dan adiknya tonton semalam-, tangan seseorang itu merayap menuju selangkangannya, untuk kemudian meremas gemas tanpa meminta izin pada si empunya.

" _Ergh_.."

Sekejap, setelah tangan itu kembali meremas selangkangan Joonmyun untuk kedua kalinya, Joonmyun mencengkram pergelangan tangan berjari lentik tersebut, memaksanya untuk mendekat dan tanpa mempedulikan umpatan penumpang sekitar yang merasa terganggu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Joonmyun, pria berusia 26 tahun tersebut membanting punggung sang pelaku dan mengukungnya diantara pintu kereta dan tubuhnya.

Hanya untuk menemukan seorang lelaki muda berwajah cantik dan berseragam sekolah menengah atas sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan menantang. Ia tersenyum angkuh, memamerkan lesung pipinya yang sekilas membuat Joonmyun terpana, sebab tak lama mereka saling berpandangan tak bersahabat, kedua tangan lelaki muda itu kembali bermain di selangkangannya, membuka ikat pinggang dan kancing juga _reslesting_ celananya dengan gerakan sensual, sengaja mengusap-usap _benda_ yang ternyata telah menggembung sempurna dengan ujung jari jemari. Kembali, Joonmyun mulai melemas terbuai, dan pelan mengarahkan wajahnya pada salah satu sisi leher sang pelaku pelecehan untuk menggeram lirih di sana.

Lelaki muda itu menyeringai dibalik bahu Joonmyun, matanya membentuk bulat sabit cantik dan terdapat kilat-kilat nakal disana. "Kau _tegang_ sekali, paman." Ia berbisik dengan suara yang sengaja didesahkan.

"Itu semua _ergh_ , _oh_ , ya ampun.. salahmu, bocah nakal."

Terkikik tanpa suara, lelaki muda cantik berrambut coklat karamel tersebut melepaskan remasannya pada selangkangan Joonmyun, kemudian sekali hentak ia mengangkat kepala pria tampan yang telah lama menjadi incarannya untuk mensejajarkan wajah mereka. Dilihatnya wajah Joonmyun yang agak merona dengan bulir-bulir keringat di beberapa sudut wajah, tampak seksi dan menggairahkan bagi lelaki muda ber _name tag_ Zhang Yixing yang tersemat di dada _blazer_ abu-abu gelapnya.

"kalau begitu, biarkan aku _bertanggung jawab_ untuk membuatnya _tenang_ dengan mulutku, _nde_ , paman tampan..?"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

[ **4.| M** ]

[ **#Now playing: Futuristic Love Katty Pery** ]

[ **#Wordcount: 620 words** ]

Ketika orang-orang ditimang sang peri mimpi, ketika langit berwarna hitam legam dihiasi rangkaian bintang-bintang dan ditemani sang malam, ketika jarum waktu menunjukan pukul tengah malam, Zhang Yixing, sejak enam bulan yang lalu ketika ia pindah di apartemen bernomor ruangan 13, kembali disibukkan oleh kegiatan langganannya setiap dua minggu sekali.

"Oh-oh-ah-oh-ah-yah-yah-yah..! Ngh~ ah~"

Yixing merasa pusing, namun rasa itu seolah ia abaikan tatkala rasa nikmat tak terhingga datang menghajar tubuhnya bertubi-tubi. Selain itu, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain mendesah hebat dan membiarkan sosok asing diatasnya yang sedang mendominasi tubuhnya mutlak, dengan cara memasukkan-mengeluarkan sesuatu pada tubuh bagian bawah, pada lubang analnya yang telah lembab karena cairan-cairan dan membengkak karena ditubruk dengan hebat.

"Haah-hhaahh-ahh..!

"Aahahh-yaaah-oh-oh-ooohh~~~!"

Ia hanya bisa pasrah, merintih dan melolong nikmat ketika benda asing yang terasa besar dan berurat tersebut mengacak-acak ruang terdalamnya, menyentuh-nyentuh binal pada titik nikmat tertingginya, dengan tubuh yang telanjang bulat dan sedang menungging diatas ranjangnya yang teramat berantakan. Bahkan mempersilahkan sosok yang mengagahinya dengan kasar namun penuh candu untuk melukiskan barang satu-dua-atau berapapun titik merah pada punggung, leher juga bahunya yang dibajiri keringat.

"Ah-ah-yah! Ah-yah-yah..! Nggh-aannh..! Oh, yaaaahh~~ aah~"

"Oh, ini nikmat sekali! Ah-ah-terus-terus-ah-terussss...!"

Tatapan Yixing semakin menyayu tatkala sensasi ketika ia akan klimaks untuk yang kesekian kalinya, bibirnya yang telah terbuka dan membengkak akibat digigit-gigit sendiri tersebut mulai bergetar kecil -membuat saliva datang berbondong melewati sudut bibir merah merekah pria cantik berwajah oriental tersebut.

Sebelah tangannya, yang semula mencengkram erat besi kepala ranjangnya yang bergoyang-goyang, kini mengudara hanya untuk menjamah helai-helai rambut yang menggelitik leher dan tengkuk, meremas rambut tersebut seolah ingin memberitahukan sesuatu tanpa kata-kata pada sosok yang menggeram dibalik kulit tengkuknya, menggeram seperti serigala buas.

"Ah-oohh.. Ohh-ooh-hhaahh.."

"A-a-aku akan.. Keluar lagi-oh-oh-ah-yah..!"

Pria muda itu mendesis, lalu merintih tak berdaya ketika sensasi ngilu mulai datang bertamu pada pinggulnya ke bawah, tak lama cahaya putih imajiner mulai melingkupi fokus pandangnya, untuk kemudian bibirnya yang mengkilat diterpa lampu tidur sampimg kanan ranjangnya terbuka lebar dan memekik penuh nikmat dijemput klimaks.

"Hh.. Hh... Ssshh.. Ngghh~" Yixing menggeliatkan punggungnya yang dijilat mesra sosok diatasnya, merintih kecil ketika sosok tersebut mengeluarkan banyak cairan sekaligus di dalam tubuhnya, menembak kearah titik nikmatnya dan memenuhi seluruh sudut ruang terdalam lubang analnya yang tampak memprihatinkan, penuh dengan cairan berbau khas, membengkak dan merona cantik. "Oh.. Oh.., penuh sekali." racaunya dengan parau.

Pria muda yang bekerja sebagi koki di cafe tersebut hendak dibuai kantuk, ketika ia kembali membuka matanya saat sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di benak:

( _Seperti apa wajah sosok yang mengagahiku akhir-akhir ini..?_ )

Teramat sangat pria muda itu penasaran, sekaligus merasa takut, sebab setiap mereka melakukan hal ini dua minggu sekali, dibalik desahannya yang mengalun deras dari bibir, ia selalu mendengar geraman yang persis seperti serigala. Persis seperti serigala, bukan geraman khas manusia pada umumnya ketika mereka bercinta hebat.

Dan setiap ia ingin melihat wajah sosok yang mendominasi tubuhnya, Yixing merasa tak sanggup dan kalah oleh kantuk akibat kelelahan.

Namun kini, tekadnya membulat. Tekad untuk mengungkap siapa sosok dibalik tubuhnya yang akhir-akhir ini memporak-porandakan bagian terdalam tubuhnya sejak enam bulan lalu sudah tertanam kuat sebelum waktu pertemuan mereka tiba.

Maka dari itu, dengan sigap Yixing membalikkan tubuhnya yang masih bertautan satu sama lain, menimbulkan desahan sekaligus geraman berat di kamar minimalis berminim pecahayaan tersebut.

Alangkah terkejutnya pria Zhang tatkala ia mengetahui sosok yang selalu menyetubuhinya akhir-akhir ini, dan belum sempat pria itu berteriak histeris, sosok yang menindih tubuhnya langsung membuatnya bungkam dengan ciuman panas penuh gairah.

Semula, Yixing memberontak sambil memukul-mukul tubuh sosok diatasnya, namun begitu sosok tersebut kembali menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan hentakan kasar dan tepat sasaran, kembali Yixing meleguh-merintih-mendesah hebat penuh kepasrahan sambil memeluk erat tubuh lawan mainnya.

Tubuh pria yang memiliki sepasang telinga dan sembilan ekor serigala berwarna emas terang, yang kini menyeringai lebar sambil mendekap Yixing penuh keposesifan.

.

.

.

.

.

[ **The end** ]

.

(Jadi.., bagaimana..?^^)


End file.
